When Saiyan's Meet Hunters!
by CrimsonClover26
Summary: Buu has been defeated and all is peaceful on planet Earth, but what happens when three mini half Sayian's make a wish. . . Only utter chaos, with the help of the Dragon Balls they embark on an adventure that is out of this WORLD! Follow as the trio make friends and enemy's a like in this new strange world as they struggle to beat their hardest foe yet . . . . Boredom?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Goten's brilliant idea.

Only going to put this on the first chapter. I don't own Dragon Ball or Hunter x Hunter they both belong to the their respectable creators I do however own the Oc's in this story and any changes you may read to that aren't in the original anime's/manga plot.

Set after the Buu saga before the Dragon Balls were scattered across the universe. Follows the Hunter x Hunter cannon with a few changes.

 **Summary: Buu has been defeated and all is peaceful on planet Earth, but what happens when three mini half Sayian's make a wish. . . Only utter chaos, with the help of the Dragon Balls they embark on an adventure that is out of this WORLD! Follow as the trio make friends and enemy's a like in this new strange world as they struggle to beat their hardest foe yet . . . . Boredom?**

 **XXXXXX**

With kid Buu defeated and the threat gone, the Earth was once again a peaceful planet. This is part of the reason Goten the black spiky haired Goku look alike found himself himself incredibly bored, wandering through the forests that surrounded the Son house up on Mt Paozu; in tow was his younger twin sister by fifteen minutes, clutching onto the shirt of his GI. The young girl had blacker than black hair just like the rest of the Son's had, it was held up in two pigtails at the base of her neck and the back of her head tied together by pink hair ties and a matching pink head band, she had spiky bangs that went from left side of her face to the right side of her face, her face was identical to Goten except for her eyes they were softer than his like her mums and were coal black in colour just like her fathers, her baby fat hadn't gone away like Goten's even with training, her skin was fair and pale a trait her got from Chichi and rosy red cheeks, she was smaller than Goten, shy and startles easily. She was wearing a purple and pink girls qipao that went down to just below her knees, it was shot sleeved with the characters for peace on the front and back. Goku's idea; with it she wore black loose fitting trousers and little black pumps.

"I'm boooooooored China think of something to do" Goten whined spinning on the balls of his feet to look at her in the eye, he huffed and fell backwards lying in the lush green grass the action caught China off guard and she fell with him onto his chest bumping her forehead in the process. "We could go see Trunks, he'll know what to do" she said dragging her big brother back to his feet "yeah that's brilliant, we'll go see Trunks" he said giving her a goofy smile, taking her hand he led the way back to the house. "Mum. . .Mum. . . .MUM!" Goten shouted at the top of his lungs.

They heard a shuffle followed by a set of foot steps coming down the stairs, but it wasn't who Goten was calling for. "DADDY!" China yelled springing to life, lunging for the older man he caught her out of habit; holding her to his chest and kissed her forehead as her small arms wrapped themselves around his neck. "What's with all the shouting, where's the fire" he said repositioning his youngest child so she was sitting on his hip; it amazed his how small she was for a seven year old, she's about the same size as Gohan was when he was four and just as shy it worried him sometimes and was hard to not act like Chichi and become an overprotective parent, she already had one she didn't need another one smothering her up in cotton wool.

Goku was stunned the first time he saw her at the world martial arts tournament along with Goten, not only did he have two children he didn't know about and missed a large part of their young lives but she wouldn't come anywhere near him unlike Goten who chatted his ear off once the shock of meeting him passed, it wasn't until that incident happened a almost half a year ago just before the tournament began that things changed between them.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **It was the day if the world martial arts tournament and people were pushing and shoving every which way to get seats or food, it was because of this that the young Son China found herself seperated from her mum and her brothers Gohan and Goten who since he appeared hadn't left the side of their Daddy; she didn't mean to be rude to him but he was big and scary looking to the little girl, but now she'd ruined it and he was never going to like her now, the thought made her sniffle as fat tears made their way down her cheeks, getting knocked around in the hustle and bustle she just about made out an empty park across the foot court, she made her way over and jumped a little sitting on the swing waiting for someone. . . Anyone to find her.**

 **-BACK WITH EVERYONE-**

 **After the arrival of Goku everything had gotten hectic as the made their way over to one of the larger food courts, Chichi wasn't really surprised at the way China reacted it was just like her shy little girl to be nervous around people she didn't know, by the time she'd come out of her musings on her daughters timid nature it was her turn to be served "hello welcome to King B's with all your burger needs what can I get you" the woman asked in a voice that sounded a little too chipper. "Okay goes what do you want" Chichi asked looking at the two men and boy in her life, Goku was the first to answer "I'll have everything on the menu" he said giving her his trademark goofy grin "me too" Gohan said. "What about you Goten what do you want".**

 **"I want the whole left side of the menu mum" he said grining at her "and China honey what do you want to eat" Chichi said turning around expecting to find her little girl still clutching her dress, there was no one there she looked around her little family expecting to see her clinging to Goten or Gohan; still nothing. "Where's China?" She asked them getting blank stares from them all.**

 **"I thought she was right behind me" Goten said looking around, Chichi's eyes widened in horror; she'd lost her baby girl in all the excitement "CHINA. . . . CHINA WHERE ARE YOU!" Chichi shouted shoving her way through the crowd "CHINA. . . GET OUT OF MY WAY PEOPLE I NEED TO FIND MY BABY" the woman frantically shouted, the other three joined Chichi's lead in shouting for their lost family member.**

 **"Kakarot what the devil are you doing shouting at the top of your lungs like an idiot for" Vegeta all but growled at him from "it's China she's missing, have you seen her" Goten asked desperately "no we haven't seen the brat since we parted way with you bafoons, and now you've lost her" Vegeta said; out of all of Kakarots brats he enjoyed her presence the most after all, he was the one that trained he in her fathers absence.**

 **"WAIT, you lost her how could you loose her she's your sister for crying out loud, what did we promise each other" Trunks shouted at him. "We promised each other that we wouldn't leave her alone" Goten said between sobs "Trunks leave him alone your being too hard on him, it's HIS sister after all he's just as upset as you are, . . .anyway it's just an accident I bet she's still around here somewhere looking for one of us." Trunks huffed turned away putting his hands in his pockets a slightly guilty expression on his face.**

 **"Well woman, just standing around here isn't going to get her found now is it. Alright you idiots listen up this is what where going to do split up that way we'll cover more ground, once you find her flare you Ki and we'll all meet up at the registration desk. . . . Well what are you all waiting for the next centry MOVE!" Vegeta barked at them all. "Come on mum we'll find her don't you worry" Gohan said trying to comfort his panicking mother "Oh my baby, my baby" Gohan put his arms around her shoulders leading her in the direction of the arena. "I'm going to search from the sky" Goku said before taking flight not even noticing the bewildered stares he got from the surrounding crowd. It didn't take him long before his little girl came in to view she was sat on the swing with her head down; he went to land.**

 **-BACK WITH CHINA-**

 **China didn't know how long she'd been on the swing now and her tummy started to make noises "everyone where are you" she whimpered, what if they've forgotten about her and she'll never get to see her mummy , Goten, Gohan,Trunks or even her daddy who she was mean to and didn't get a chance to say sorry to; these thoughts spiralled in her head opening the flood gates to another wave of tears, she didn't even notice the shadow that was suddenly cast over her as she sniffled "China" a voice in front of her spoke making her snap her head to to look at the man she'd all but ignored just a few hour's ago and jumped off the swing into his arms, catching him off guard knocking him to the floor instinctively he put his arms around her small frame noticing for the first time since they met for the first time today just how tiny she actually is.**

 **"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Daddy" she cried into his chest clutching his GI, her calling Daddy through him off a little before he snapped back to what she was saying. "What are you apologising for?" He asked confused "I didn't give you a hug like Goten when I first met and that was rude, I'm sorry" she was still balling her eyes out into his chest, smiling softly at his adorable daughter he said "no, no it's okay you were just nervous right" she nodded her head "see no harm done and your hugging me now so all's forgiven" he said flashing her his trademark smile, she giggled a bit and his smile grew even wider "come on we better we get back to your mother she was pretty worried when we all split up looking for you" Goku said looking in the direction he came from, he flared his Ki to let the others know that he'd found her, he stood up with China still clinging to him, he quickly realised that she wasn't letting go any time soon so making sure he had a firm hold on her he took off flying.**

 **"Pretty" she said looking down at all the people that looked like ants like she'd seen it for the first time, she could fly but it was something about flying while been held in her fathers arms she felt protected and contented "I love you Daddy" his eyes widened in surprise and looked down to see her sleeping, lightly snoring he smiled softly as he landed a bit away from the registration he lifted her up into a more comfortable position tucking her head into the crook of his neck.**

 **Chichi was the first to spot the pair "Oh my baby" she yelled running over to the two nocking a few unsuspecting passerby's in the process, she held out her arms and started to take the sleeping girl out of her husbands arms but didn't get very far as even in sleep the little girl was clinging to her father clutching the orange fabric of his GI "sweetheart wake up, let go" Chichi tried in vain to coax her sleeping daughter into letting go "it's okay Chichi she fine let her sleep a little longer" he said securing her back into his arms "we've still got a little time before the tournament and we never got to eat" he said smiling at his wife and as if on cue his stomach growled "Dad is China okay" Goten said, Trunks stood at his side both wearing worried expressions with Vegeta hanging not too far behind listening "yeah, she's fine just tired out that's all" they both sighed in relief; Goku didn't miss the slight sag in Vegeta's shoulders before they quickly returned to the stiff posture, while the little girl oblivious to the relived people around her nuzzled further into her fathers neck. . .**

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

Ever since he was revived if she wasn't with Goten or Trunks she was practically attached to his hip quietly following behind him where ever he went. "Dad. . . Daaaaad" Goten voice snapped him back to reality "I'm sorry what" he said giving his son a sheepish smile. "I said where's mum, we wanted to tell her we were going to go see Trunks at Capsule Corp" Goten said putting his arms behind his head "I think she said she was going to visit her dad" Goku replied "Oh okay can you tell her when she gets back" he said smiling at his dad "sure just remember to be back before dinner". "Okay come on China let's goooo" Goten said running out the door "bye Daddy" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek and wriggling out of his arms "Goten, wait for Meeeeee" Goku watched his tiny daughter run out after her brother that all but bolted through the door he laughed lightly going back upstairs.

 **XXXXXX**

China was once again latched onto her brother holding his hand "so should we fly there or take the Nimbus cloud to Trunks house" he asked "let's go on the Nimbus we haven't seen it in a while" she said looking up at the sky. "Okay Nimbus it is, I'll call it OH NIMBUS!" Goten shouted then they waited. . . .

Suddenly a whooshing sound came from behind the yellow cloud soared through the sky and parked its self righ in front of them. Goten jumped up China right after him, he placed her between his legs wrapping his arms firmly around her waist "okay to Trunks house Nimbus" the cloud shot off in the direction of West City, it didn't take them long before they were stood at the front door of Capsule Corp " bye, bye" China said waving at the retreating form of the Nimbus cloud before it was completely out of sight, they walked in to the big dome shaped building to see Bulma in the hall looking into a mirror she looked like she was going somewhere. "Hi aunt I Bulma, where's Trunks" Goten said wavin at the blue haired woman "Oh Goten, China" she said smiling at the two who smiled back "Trunks, he's in the living room watching TV go on in" they nodded and said their goodbyes to Bulma before making their way into the living room.

Trunks was spread across the sofa like a lifeless body watching an unnamed TV show with a tired expression on his face, he immediately perked up upon seeing his two favourite twins in the doorway "hey guys good timing, I was bored out of mind" he said smiling at them "Noooo, we came here hoping you'd know what to do" Goten all but shouted "sorry I'm just as bored as you are" Trunks said they both sighed "Oh I know what we can do" China said suddenly. "You do, what is it tell us" Goten and Trunks said at the same time "well what about if we go search for the Dragon Balls, it's always an adventure" she said hopping up on to the sofa; laying her head on Trunk's shoulder he blushed a little and looked away "yeah that's a great idea Chi, we can wish for something to get rid of are boredom" Goten said smiling at her.

"We could use my mums old Dragon Ball radar' it should only take use a couple of days to collect them all if we fly everywhere" Trunks added "Okay on the Dragon Ball hunt we go!" Goten said before he was stopped by a loud growl coming from his stomach "maybe we should start tomorrow, we need to get back in time for dinner China said her own stomach growling for food "yeah, tomorrow the dragon ball hunt begins" they all said together. After that the three best friends saiXd their goodbyes and the twins made their way home.

XXXXXX

Trunks was right it only took the trio three days to collect all the Dragon Balls with the help of his mothers radar. They placed the Dragon Balls in a pile on the floor in front of them "so we've got three wishes what should we wish for" Trunks said looking up from the Dragon Balls to the two twins "I know, I know" Goten said waving his hands around. "Well tell us; and stop waving your hands around like an idiot" Trunks growled "what about if we wish to go to a different dimension" he said with a beaming smile. Trunks blinked and stared at his amazed "WOW, he actually had a good idea for once. What do you think Chi, how does hopping to another dimension sound" they both looked at her and waited for her reply, China shuffled a bit while mulling the suggestion over and smiled. "Yeah I'd like to see another world, it'd be like to stories Gohan tells us about the time he went to planet Namek" she said smiling at her best friends/ partners in crime.

"YES!" Both Trunks and Goten shouted simultaneously in joy. "Well that's one wish down, now for the next two" Goten said hands behind his head rocking slowly back and forth on his heels "what ever planet we end up on we want to be able to speak, read and understand the language otherwise it would be any fun for us if we couldn't understand the people that live on the planet" China said looking at the balls then to the other two "wow goog thinking Chi, I never would of thought of that" Goten said giving her the thumbs up "and that's what makes Chi the smart twin and you the dumb one" Trunks mocked.

"Hey I'm not dumb!" Goten shouted.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are not!"

"Dammit Trunks are too and that's final!" Goten bellowed arms on hios and his chin raised high, Trunks smirked with a brow raised as he watched the realisation sink in to Goten thick head "HEY! That's not fair, you tricked me Trunks" Goten exclaimed, their little argument stopped abruptly; they turned to see China in a fit of giggles holding her sides struggling to keep on her feet, it made them both smile whenever she laughed. "Well what about the third and final wish" China asked calming down from her giggle fit, Trunks spoke up first "we should ask for the dragon balls to be transported to the same world as us" he said seriously.

"Eh, but why?" Goten asked with a puzzled expression. "Think of it like this, if we want to thoroughly explore the world we end up on, we'd need to wish for the Dragon Balls to come with us otherwise are parents would have us wished back in a year. Also if we wish for the balls to come with us we can wish a selves back once we've had enough fun" Trunks crossing his arms over his chest and nodded at his brilliant idea and waited for them to think it over. "That's a really smart and responsible idea Trunks, well done" China said giving him a beaming smile, causing him to blush.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's call out the dra-".

"Not yet," Trunks said cutting Goten off mid sentence "we need go gather a few thing first, you know like some clothes and other stuff like that. . . Or do you wanna stink the whole time were there" Trunks said raising a brow, they both nodded in agreement.

 **-A LITTLE WHILE LATER-**

After filling Dino caps that poof into travel bags courtesy of Trunks, with the stuff they decided to take they were all set to meet back up with Trunks and make their wishes. "Where are you two running off to in such a hurry" came Goku's voice from the kitchen, "where off to make are wishes on the Dragon Balls Daddy" China said peaking her head into the kitchen, he was sat on a chair with a table full of food, Chichi behind him cooking up even more food. "Oh really, what you wishing for" he asked innocently "it's a secret between me, Trunks and Goten, so I can't tell you" China said smiling "oooooor, that's too bad, I wanted to know" Goku said mock pouting, it received a giggle out of China "make sure your careful what you wish for and don't get into any trouble" Chichi said adding more food to the growing pile. "Okay, blue mum, bye dad she said disappearing from the kitchen.

 **XXXXXX**

"So everyone ready" Trunks said getting two nods in reply, "okay here we go, Shenron appear and grant us are wishes" Trunks shouted raising his hands above his head and waited. . .and waited. . .and waited, suddenly the sky went dark with storm clouds and lightning, then with an almighty clap of thunder Shenron appeared above them, he was huge and long with green scales and two killer claws.

" **STATE YOUR THREE WISHES!** " The dragon said with its deep soul piercing voice, Goten made the first wish "we wish for all three of use to be transported to another dimension" China spoke next stuttering slightly nervous and in awe of the magnificent creature "we wi-wish that all three of us will be able to read, write, speak, and understand the lang-language of the world we end up on" she finished and retreated to hiding behind Trunks holding his jacket and burying her head betreen his shoulder blades "we wish for the Dragon Balls to travel with us and work in the world we end up in" with that the last of the three wishes was made.

"I assume you are a where of the one year period in which no wishes can be made while I re-gather my power, it will still apply in the world you along with the balls are sent to" Shenron spoke. "Yes we know" the three mini half Saiyan's said "well then it shall be done" Shenron's red eyes shone with a blinding scarlet light that engulfed the trio before they and the Dragon Balls disappeared from the planet, the surge in energy was felt simultaneously by all the Z fighters scattered around the world but as quickly as it came it disappeared and the Z fighters overlooked it not knowing that three of their own had gone! . . .

 **XXXXXX**

 **And that's the first chapter. I've already got the first part of the second chapter written.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Until next time bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Hunter Exam- challenge accepted!

The three young saiyan's woke up with slight headaches, groaning Trunks picked himself up and scanned their surroundings, they were in an alleyway he could here the sounds of a main street not too far up ahead, he turned to wake up the others up.

"Hey come on guys were here" he said lightly shaking China.

"Five more minuets mummy" she said turning over and falling back to sleep snoring slightly.

"Come on Chi we made it into another dimension" that got her attention she cracked one eye open and slowly sat up.

"Really", she said yawning and rubbing her eyes an action which Trunks thought was incredibly cute. "wake up Goten or we'll leave you behind," Trunks said lightly kicking his foot unlike his sister Goten was not cute in Trunk's eyes so he didn't get the tender love and care treatment when being woken up.

"yeah, yeah I'm up" he mumbled siting up and looking around "where are we?" he said getting to his feet.

"An alleyway" China said, stretching her arms and legs before her black doe like eyes scanned their surroundings.

"Come on this way I think its the main street" Trunks said walking down the alley way. China following with Goten close behind made their way to the entrance of the once there, Trunks motioned for them to stop where the two siblings picked up on what Trunks was doing. Two women to the left of them were having a conversation, they were just to the left of the trio and in perfect distance for a trio of eavesdroppers.

"Have you heard, Mito's letting her young nephew take the hunter exam this year" the woman closest to the alleyway said.

"Nooo, how irresponsible of her, I say. Sometimes, I think they should just get rid of that dammed exam, it gets more dangerous every year," the second woman said. Trunks turned to the other two and they all nodded at the same time.

"Miss what's the hunter exam?" Goten said smiling sweetly with China hiding behind him and Trunks on his left side.

"The Hunter Exam" the woman began. "is a very dangerous test that people who want too be hunters have to go through in order to be recognised by the hunter association." she said wagging her finger in the air like some preschool teacher.

"Well what's a hunter" Trunks asked.

"A Hunter is a person who is recognised by the hunter association. They take on missions across the world for a profit they become things like bounty hunters and explorers but that's not all. Once you become a hunter the world is opened right up to you, it also serves as a pass port of sorts allowing you to travel almost anywhere. Gathering information becomes a simple task with the hunter site, but its a very dangerous and challenging profession more people die in the exam than actually become Hunters" she finished with a sad look.

"And how do you get to where the hunter exam is" China asked speaking up from still partially behind Goten.

The woman turned around and pointed towards the east. "there's a boat in the harbour that's supposed to take you part of the way there" she turned back around but the trio was gone, she suddenly got a bad feeling and the thought that maybe she shouldn't of said anything crossed her mind, but it quickly vanished as she went back to gossiping with her friend.

Meanwhile the trio made their way down to the harbour, the words 'Challenging', 'Dangerous' and the trio were hooked; with minds made up, their first adventure the in this new world was going to be . . .the Hunter Exam!

 **-LINE BREAK-**

They expected some kind of resistance from the crew about letting them ride; but they got nothing except a few looks of pity and were otherwise left alone their attention was drawn to a young boy who looked around their age shouting and waving at people as the boat pulled out to sea "Bye Makino, you'll see I'll become a great Hunter and find Dad, you'll see!" was the last thing he shouted.

The trio made their way below deck but not before getting a good look at the loud boy at the back of the boat, he was a green long sleeved jacket with matching green shorts in Trunks opinion he looked like a boy scout just missing the hat; his hair was black like Goten's and China's but in the light it had a greenish tint to it, the Trio named it 'Vegeta Style' for its ability to defy gravity like Vegeta's own gravity defying hair, the young boy hadn't noticed them as they passed he was too busy watching as the island disappeared.

Below deck their was a cabin that some passengers had already set up 'camp' in the tree migrated to one of the corners getting the occasional stares from the other cabin dwellers after a few hours passed and a lot a rock, paper, scissors later in which China as the overall victor more and more people had come in to rest the hypnotic rocking of the boat eventually lulled the trio to sleep and weren't even woken as the gentle rocking of the boat became rough and frantic flinging passengers from side to side as the seas grew rougher and rougher with the coming storm the trio were rolled around from side to side and still they did not wake.

The captain of the boat was disappointed at the sorry sight he saw bodies of men laid across the cabin floor groaning as they tried to fight off the nausea the storm was causing in vain, but six individuals caught the eyes of the old sea captain a blond haired teen leaning on the wall like he didn't have a care in the world, a young man with glasses on laying on a hammock eating an apple and complaining about how it was sour. The white bearded old man was impressed with his strong stomach.

A pre-teen clad in green helping those that had fallen to the seas rough nature, it warmed the old mans heart a little at the kindness. Before he was almost knocked off his feet by one of his own crew mates the lanky young man that earlier in the day was the victim of the crews teasing now he was running back and forth helping the boy by brining water the storm not effecting him at all, but the thing that shocked him the most was the three small children huddled up in the corner sleeping soundly while lightly snoring like they'd been lulled by a lullaby not a vicious storm.

"You two" the captain said pointing to the blond teen and black haired young man "follow me. . .you" he said now pointing to the only to the young black haired boy. "wake the three chibi's and follow behind" he said pointing to the trio and turned leaving the room.

The pre-teen walked over to the sleeping trio and crouched down, they were a big pile of muddled limbs a young very young girl was in the middle flanked by two young boys the boy clad in orange who was identical to the girl was to the left, with his legs spread out over the other, two arms spread out above his head the right been tucked under the girls head, the violet haired boy had his arms wrapped around the girl almost protectively her head was tucked into his chest; all three of the children were snoring softly.

"Hey wake up. . . Hello you need to wake up" the boy said reaching out a hand to shake the violet haired boys shoulder but before he even touched the boy a small hand was wrapped around his wrist holding it tight "what do you want" the violet haired boy said one eye open glaring up at him.

"The captain wants to talk to us" the boy said smiling brightly at Trunks. Trunks released the boys wrist and sat up rubbing his eyes, his movement and the sudden lack of warmth woke China from her peaceful slumber, she sat up looking around. "what's going on" she said in a yawn, she finally noticed the boy in front of them after waking up fully, she blushed and went to retreat behind Trunks.

"Apparently the captain wants us or something" Trunks informed her standing up and stretching a little "Oh okay" China said doing the same.

"I'm Gon by the way Gon Freecss" the young boy, now identified as Gon said holding out his hand,"I'm Trunks Briefs the one behind me is China Son and the sleeping orange and black blob over there is her twin brother Goten."

"Yeah nice to meet you" Gon said smiling at them.

"You too" Trunks replied China nodded her head.

"Um aren't you going to wake him up" Gon asked pointing down to Goten, who was still dead to the world.

"Yeah but, we'll need to use the secret method, China do you want to do it" Trunks asked turning to look at her.

"Yeah, Okay". China turned to face the still soundly sleeping Goten a serious expression on her face.

Gon gulped at the rising tension in the air, a deadly silence had befallen the small group in the corner, not a sound apart from the even breathing of the sleeping boy could be heard from the corner. Oblivious to the attention he was getting, "Goten Dinner time!" China said loudly her, Trunks took a big step back.

While Gon was thrown for a loop, the almost crushing tension that hung in the air less than five seconds ago was gone! The pre-teen was absolutely flabbergasted, causing him fall spectacularly in utter astonishment at their anti-climactic 'secret method'.

Goten like a man possessed flew up to his feet drooling looking around frantically as his stomach gave a fierce growl. "WHAT! WHERE!" He bellowed the other passengers groaning in pain as his loud voice echoed through the throbbing heads.

"Sorry, are bad we were wrong" Trunks said shrugging trying hard to keep the smirk off his face, China couldn't help but laugh at the gob smacked expression on Goten's face.

"Wha-what, you- you liar Trunks, you ate it all didn't you" Goten said pointing his finger in accusation at Trunk's face, China couldn't help herself she was now having a laughing fit barely able to stay standing up.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME CHINA!" He shouted, but it only made her laugh harder. "We needed something to wake you up because you sleep like the dead" Trunks said. Goten pouted and folded his arms over his chest. "Sorry Goten, but your reaction was funny" China said completely calm now that the laughter was out of her system, he looked at her his eyes narrowing slightly before he huffed and sighed he couldn't stay angry at he or Trunks for tricking him no matter how hard he tried. "Fine, just don't do it again" he said his smile returning to his face as he gave her a hug.

Gon who had stood silent and watched as it all unfolded smiled. "Hi, I'm Gon freecss" he said waving at Goten. "We should hurry, we don't want to leave the captain waiting" Gon said pointing to the entrance of the cabin. "Yeah let's go" Trunks said taking China's hand, following Gon out the door.

"wait captain, what's going on?" Goten said following Trunks a confused expression on his face. "I'll explain on the way" Trunks replied.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

The young man with glasses and the blond haired teen were stood side by side facing a man with white hair and a red nose. The attention shifted when the trio, plus Gon entered the bridge. "About time, how long does it take" the glasses guy muttered, as they also stood parallel to the captain. "Sorry" Gon said rubbing the back of his head a sheepish expression on his face.

"First, tell me your names" the captain said.

"I'm Gon" he said raising his hand.

"I'm Trunks" the guy with the glasses sniggered, but stopped when Trunks glared at him.

"I'm Goten" he said smiling at the man with his hands behind his head.

"I'm China" she said giving the captain a small smile, still holding onto Trunk's hand.

"I'm Kurapika."

"It's Leorio"

"Why do you want to become Hunters?" The captain said blowing out some smoke from the pipe in his mouth.

"HEY! If your not an examiner, you can't boss us around!" Leorio exclaimed pointing at the old man.

"Just tell us already" the captain said in a bored tone.

It was Gon that gave the first reply. "My dad's a Hunter. I left Whale Island because I want to know, why he desired to be a Hunter so much" he said smiling with a far away look on his face.

"Wait kid" Leorio said, Gon turned to look at him. "Your not supposed to answer his question."

"Why can't I tell him why I'm here" Gon asked.

"Not a team player. Huh?. . I. .DON'T . . Wish. .To. .SAY. .Why. .I'm. . HERE" Leorio said in a stuck up tone, prodding Gon on the forehead with each word.

"We thought it would be fun" the trio the cut in.

"Shut up, you three no one was asking you" Leorio snapped.

"You shut up, you old geezer, he was asking" Trunks snapped back glaring up at him, whilst pointing at the old man, AKA captain who had stayed out of the little argument unfolding in front of him.

"What you call me" Leorio growled.

"You heard me; OLD geezer" Trunks said smirking up at Leorio.

"Why you-" leorio started to say but was cut off by Kurapika. "I agree with Leorio."

"What?" Leorio asked confused. "Hey! Aren't you younger than me show some respect!" He exclaimed pointing at Kurapika. . . But was completely ignored by him.

"It's quite simple to avoid pesky questions by offering a plausible lie." He started to say.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Leorio growled and was ignored for a second time.

Kurapika continued as if he hadn't heard him at all. "However, it's quite shameful to rely upon deceit. That said if I were to tell the truth, I would be exposing my deepest secrets. That, is why I cannot provide an answer." He finished clutching the fabric over where his heart lay, eyes closed.

"Hey you! . . . Don't ignore me" Leorio exclaimed shaking his extended finger in Kurapika's direction.

"In other words, you refuse to answer my question. . Hey! Katsou."

"Aye Captain!"

"Inform the examination board that we have two more drop outs." The captain ordered.

Shock was clearly written on the faces of Kurapika and Leorio. "Eh?" Was the only thing they could say while they processed what was just said, it was Leorio that spoke up first out of the two. "What do you mean?" He asked, still, very much shocked. "You still haven't figured it out yet?" The Captain said in an almost mocking tone. They all waited for him to continue.

"The Hunter examination has already begun."

"What?" Leorio and Kurapika exclaimed.

The captain continued to explain further. " There are as many Hunter wannabe's as there are stars in the sky and the examiners don't have the amount of time needed to sort through them all. That's why they employ people like us, to help trim the fat so to say." He stopped momentarily to take a smoke of his pipe. "I've already informed the board, that everyone else on this ship is to withdraw"

Leorio made a noise and leaned forward; waiting for the Captain to continue. "If they couldn't handle a little storm, they'd stand no chance in the Hunter examination's later stages. . . In other words you only proceed to the main exam if I pass you. So think carefully when you answer my question." With that he took a drag of his pipe finished with his explanation.

"So he says." Gon said innocently breaking the tension, leorio growled at him. "Should of told us sooner" Leorio muttered. "No, you should of just answered the question when he first asked" Trunks said copying Gon's innocent tone of voice, but the smirk of his face and glint in his eyes gave Leorio the impression that the midget was mocking him. Leorio took the bate like Trunks thought he would and was about to retort before he was cut off by kurapika for a third time.

"I am the last survivor of the Kurta Clan. ." Everyone fell silent as they waited for him to continue his story, petty arguments put aside as they listened to the tragic story.

"Four years ago my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals. I wish to be come a hunter so that I can hunt down that band, the Phantom Troupe."

The conviction and determination was clear on his face, in an act that surprised everyone China who had remained silent like her brother watching everything play it's self out from Trunk's side, walked over to Kurapika and hugged his legs, in an attempt to comfort the blond, he gave her a small smile and patted her head before she went back to Trunk's side.

"So, you want to be a bounty hunter" the captain asked, then his expression turned serious. "The Phantom troupe their S- class criminals, you'd be throwing away your life."

"I do not fear death. I only fear that my rage will fade with time" Kurapika said eerily calm, his eyes flashed red only for a split second, too fast for the naked eye to see but the trio did. "In other words you want revenge" Leorio said an air of arrogance about him as he raised his arms and shrugged his shoulders. "Do you really need to become a Hunter for that" he stated like it was obvious, but was cut down to size by Kurapika's next sentence. "Places, information and actions only permitted to those that are Hunters."

"so why do you want to become a hunter" Goten asked him he was getting impatient now he wanted this to be over so they could go eat. "Money!"

"Money?" The trio asked.

"Yes money, it can buy you anything, a big house, a nice car, all the liquor you could drink" by the end of his little speech Leorio seemed to be in his own little world.

"You can't buy class with money Leorio" and with that Kurapika had smashed his little fantasy. "That's the third time" Leorio said he was now acting calmer than he had the whole conversation, he turned and started to walk to the door. "Follow me, I'm about to end the filthy Kurta bloodline right here." Everyone thought what he said was out of line, but no one said a word this was a fight they knew they had to stay out of. "Take it back Leorio, take it back" Kurapika warned, Leorio didn't take it he looked him straight in the eye, turned and walked out the door, Kurapika right behind him. "Arrrrh, wait I haven't finished-" the Captain started to say but Gon cut him off. "Let them go, they need to know what's making them angry"

The trio didn't seem to pay any attention to Gon's words of wisdom. "Hey guys let's go watch, I wonder whose gunner win" trunks said not giving Gon and the captain a second look as he ran out the door with Goten hot on his heels, China turned and gave a quick bow before leaving as well. "Eeeh! W-wait guys". Gon shouted after them. . .


End file.
